Dance of Sparda
by RASEC91DARK
Summary: Antes de Dante el cazador de demonios... Existio su padre el caballero oscuro Sparda, esta es su leyenda.
1. EL SALVADOR

DEVIL MAY CRY

DANCE OF SPARDA

Mission 1. El Salvador

En el amanecer del tiempo, dos mundos han coexistido paralelamente uno de otro, el mundo humano y el mundo demoniaco, uno regido por la claridad y el otro por las sombras, pero aunque opuestos ambos tienen un objetivo en común, la supervivencia de su mundo.

Esta historia da comienzo 2000 años atrás, antes de la rebelión del infierno cuando comenzó la leyenda del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda.

El mundo demoniaco esta devastado por la oscuridad, y entre la miseria un demonio se eleva entre los demás.

- Compañeros, legiones de nuestro señor, alégrense, pues nuestro rey ya gobierna absolutamente este mundo, todos alaben al príncipe de la oscuridad, Mundus.- daba a conocer la resonante voz del demonio Sparda; - al fin logramos la paz en nuestro reino-, pero en su pensamiento decía, - "por cuanto tiempo durara"-.

El tiempo pasaba y tal parece que en el infierno todo estaba en orden, mientras Sparda descansaba en su morada; se encontraba reflexionando sobre los sucesos que lo atormentaban; cuando fue interrumpido abruptamente.

¡Sparda!, sal de donde estés-. Gritaba con estruendo inmenso demonio. -¡Sparda!, aparécete-.

- Beowulf, calla de una vez o me veras obligado a cercenarte la lengua-. Llegaba la voz de Sparda, en un tono irritado.

- mmm… Tranquilo solo he venido como mensajero.

- Desde cuando has caído tan bajo… te han degradado.

- No abuses de tu buena suerte, solo porque eres el héroe de nuestro reino… he venido bajo órdenes directas de nuestro señor, Mundus, quiere que te reúnas con el.

- Entendido… iré de inmediato, ya te puedes largar-; decía Sparda en tono burlón.

- Estate honrado Sparda, porque yo estaré allí cuando caigas de tu gloria-, se retiraba Beowulf, del lugar emprendiendo el vuelo con sus 4 alas, con una cara llena de rabia.

- "Acta non verba" (acciones no palabras), Beowulf-, decía Sparda dirigiéndose al castillo del príncipe Mundus.

El salón del castillo era inmenso, con un decorado exquisito.

- Me llamo mi señor -, se presentaba Sparda, inclinándose hacia su rey.

- Sparda, dime que vez en este mundo en que vivimos -; dijo el gran señor Mundus a Sparda.

- Veo un mundo masacrado, luchando por resurgir -.

- Sabes que veo yo, Sparda -.

- No -.

- Veo un mundo decadente, condenado, que padece hambre y pestes, pero yo seré su salvador-, decía Mundus, mientras se enaltecía de si mismo.


	2. Creando el Cielo

Mission 2. Creando el Cielo

- ¿como lo lograra eso? -, preguntaba Sparda intrigado.

- Tomaremos el mundo humano -, proclamo Mundus.

Sparda desconcertado le contesto, - pero… eso en que ayudaría, no tiene sentido -, decía Sparda consternado.

- Mi fiel guerrero, piénsalo -, decía Mundus con voz armoniosa, - cuanto tardaran los humanos por dejar su mundo como el nuestro; me explicó, es mejor conquistarlo y evitar… que también perezca, ¿acaso no es un noble acto?-, decía Mundus con voz cordial.

- mi señor no creo que sea correcto… por algo nuestros mundos son opuestos -, decía Sparda, convencido de lo dicho.

- Al principio Dios creo el Cielo y la tierra, ¿Por qué nuestro mundo esta en el infierno?, ¿Por qué ellos viven con todas las virtudes y aun así se corrompen y nosotros corrompidos buscamos las virtudes, en un mundo donde no existen?-, decía Mundus exaltado.

- En el "mundo nuevo" no habrá ya dolor, ni penas, seremos 2 mundos, que debieron estar unidos desde un principio.

- Eso seria crear el Cielo, ¿no lo cree?-, decía Sparda sereno.

- Cierto… ya puedes retirarte Sparda, solo quería, conversar, luego te explicare mis planes, comandante de mis legiones -, dijo Mundus, sumiéndose n sus pensamientos.

Sparda salió del templo de Mundus, fue a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero fue interceptado por una criatura sumamente hermosa.

- Sparda, ¿hacia donde te diriges?-, decía, mientras contoneaba su elegante figura al lado de Sparda.

- Nevan, No te vi, que decías -, dijo Sparda sin mutarse mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Eres cruel al ignorarme, tienes suerte de ser tan apuesto -, decía Nevan con voz seductora.

Nevan se acercaba mas a Sparda y quedo enfrentada a el, impulsando sus labios hacia los de Sparda.

- No ere mi rival, Nevan -, dijo Sparda, mientras alejaba sus labios con su índice.

- No puedes culparme por intentarlo… no deseas a acompañarme -, dijo Nevan, mientras se elevaba envuelta en murciélagos y sus cabellos rojos cubrían su torso y frente desnudos.

- Malgastas tu tiempo… ahora el tiempo te malgasta a ti -, contesto Sparda, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ningún minuto de nuestra existencia debería pasarse sin algún placer -, le respondió Nevan y luego se alejo del lugar.

- Y el resto es soledad -, susurro Sparda y siguió su camino.


	3. Encuentro

Mission 3. Encuentro

No importa cuanto caminara Sparda, el paisaje del inframundo era el mismo, solo veía devastación, ruinas y desiertos, con un cielo nocturno eterno, y sus pobladores volviéndose bestias sin razón descontroladas, con hambre y sed, cada vez mas feroces.

Y sin darse cuenta se topo con un conocido suyo.

- Que haces aquí Sparda -, pronunciaba una voz ronca, que venia de un colosal ser en llamas.

- ah, Berial cuanto tiempo -, dijo Sparda en tono apático.

- Como te atreves a mostrarte ante mi -, dijo Berial enojado.

- Que es esa forma de saludar, acaso sigues molesto por lo que paso -. Decía Sparda mientras se reía.

- Quiero otro encuentro, ya no soy el mismo, porque yo ya he conquistado el fuego infernal -, expandiendo sus brazos, Berial cubrió de fuego por completo su fuego y este cubría el lugar con sus llamas reduciendo todo a cenizas.

- Como quieras – decía Sparda desanimado, - espero que aguantes mas esta vez -, entonces Sparda libero su verdadera forma, era una figura atroz, que ni siquiera las pesadillas se atreverían relejar.

Berial comenzó el combate, lanzando estacazos con llamaradas, pero para Sparda no le resultaba laborioso esquivarlos, a pesar de que Berial media 4 veces más que Sparda; este paliaba de igual a igual, Sparda empuñaba con bravura su espada rozando con la de Berial, Berial llegaba a su limite, entonces se puso firme en sus 4 piernas y con sus enormes brazos iba a dar el golpe final pero Sparda se le adelanto con una celeridad cegadora, haciéndolo caer al suelo apagando sus llamas.

- como… ¡como pude ser derrotado!, YO, siendo el rey del fuego infernal – enfurecido, se lamentaba Berial.

Mientras Sparda volvía a una forma humana.

- Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio, que rey de tus lamentos -; decía Sparda sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Maldito, me las pagaras -, mientras Berial se envolvía en llamas y se alejaba del lugar, dijo, - perdonas siempre a tus enemigos, espero no olvides nunca sus nombres -.

-Si vives mirando hacia Sol, no veras nunca las sombras, Berial -, le respondió Sparda.

Mientras Sparda veía como se alejaba Berial, recordó su conversación con Mundus, preguntándose en que tan cierto estaba con su idea.

Pero noto una presencia y esto lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.


End file.
